Stop and Smell the roses
by T3h Toby-Chan
Summary: A carefree day with the gang on a nice spring day. My first Kenshin fic, so please be nice! Kinda cute and fluffy. ^_^ Review!


Kenshin tried to cheerily hum as he busied himself cutting vegetables. Outside he could hear Yahiko and Kaoru in some sort of an argument. It seemed to him that as a teacher, Kaoru didn't get nearly enough respect from her student. He did admire her for working as hard as she did, and didn't altogether mind taking on the more effeminate tasks such as laundry and cooking. It gave him time to think and reflect. In fact, the role switch was almost humorous.  
  
He smiled to himself, continuing his work. The sun was shining happily on the dojo, and even the flowers seemed to smile on this day. 'The whole world seems so innocent' he thought, sliding the cabbages over the counter. 'Even Sanosuke seems to have gone carefree.' A small stinging sensation arced across his hand.  
  
"Oro?" He pulled his hand back from under the knife, and in a few seconds the blood began to seep through the cut. 'I must have lost concentration' he said to himself, moving the cutting knife. and observing his tiny wound for a moment. A flash of pain shone in his eyes, as he likened his own small knife and blood to the countless amount of lives he had taken in the past. 'How should it be that even an insignificant cut like this can cause pain? What must it feel like to die by sword?...'  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru slid open the door.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin shook himself out of his thought and tried to lighten his mood.  
  
"Hi there! Are you coming along just fine with the dinner?"  
  
"Yes, It should be ready soon." Kaoru's eyes slid down to her friend's hand.  
  
"How did that happen?" She moved towards him in concern, and reached out to it.  
  
"Oh, I was just being clumsy, I guess. But I'm all better now, that I am!"   
  
"Well I can't have you bleeding all over the food, now, can I?" She reached for a roll of gauze she had with her. Amused, Kenshin asked,  
  
"So you just carry that around with you?" Continuing to wrap his hand, Kaoru responded,  
  
"Yahiko's been more than a little accident prone lately. You have to be prepared."  
  
"I see." Kenshin gave his famous Rurouni smile.   
  
"All better." Kaoru finished quickly. Quick little footsteps came after her and skidded to a stop in front of the open doorway. Yahiko leaned against the frame, panting.  
  
"Kaoru! Guess what I found?" He blurted out.  
  
"Hmm, what? A brain?" Yahiko made his signature agitated look before continuing,  
  
"No. I found tadpoles living in a deep rain puddle just beyond the hedge!"  
  
"And you ran all the way over here for that?" exclaimed kaoru.  
  
"Well, yeah. Why not? I was wondering if you knew where Ayame and Suzume were, so I could maybe show them?"  
  
"I think they're playing hide and go seek around back."   
  
"Thank you." He quickly bowed and ran off again.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I don't know. Everybody's been so... up, today." Kaoru tried to reason, "It must be some sort of Spring Fever."  
  
"Perhaps it is. The sight and sound of springtime can have a quite powerful effect on your mood, that it can."  
  
"Would you like some help with that?" Kaoru leaned over Kenshin's preaparations.   
  
"Certainly," He responded, "I don't think I trust myself with that knife in my condition." He handed her the tofu for cutting and began adding the cabbage and carrots to the broth in the pot. He noticed Kaoru was wearing fresh flowers tied into her hair, and leaned over to smell one. A little puzzled, she swayed back and blushed.   
  
"Gomen. They just smell so nice."   
  
"Arigatou." She replied, and he inched over for another whiff.  
  
"Stop it!" she giggled, "If you like them so much, wear one yourself!" She pulled one out from behind her ear and tucked it behind his. "There. Now you smell good and look pretty."  
  
"Thank you very much, Miss Kaoru." He offered her a basket of fresh cherries, "Want some? It's a little early, so they still may be sour. Just don't eat too much before dinner is ready."  
  
They both took some and continued talking and preparing the food.  
  
"Something smells good." Sanosuke, wandered in where he found Kaoru and Kenshin.  
  
"Well you'll have to wait a while longer before it's finished," Kenshin turned around and smiled at his friend, who immediately began smirking.  
  
"Why, Kaoru. I had no idea you were bringing your sister over."  
  
"Oro?" They both said in unison. Kenshin crossed his eyes and looked at himself. The cherries he ate had stained his lips bright red and the flower In his hair certainly wasn't making it look better.  
  
"Gaa!" He quickly wiped at his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt and blushed profusely in front of Sanosuke, who was having a laugh attack. Even kaoru had to hold her breath to keep from completely bursting out laughing. Kenshin sweatdropped and pretended not to notice, as he picked up the pot.   
  
"I'll take that for you, Miss." Sanosuke motioned forward to aid Kenshin with it. Kaoru finally let go of the laughter inside, and Kenshin sweatdropped again.  
  
As they made for the table, Ayame and Suzume came zipping by, babbling about the "Wolly-Pogs" they had found. It seemed to Kenshin that in the past few days, Suzume had developed an odd attachment to his right ankle. She made it clear, by immediately running up to him and clinging on.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Ken! You look real pretty today!" She greeted him. A chuckle from Sanosuke earned him a quick elbow in the ribs.   
  
"Why thank you, Suzume! And so do you!" Ayame had gathered an armful of flowers that she was gaily flinging around everywhere.   
  
"One for you! And one for you, and you and you!" She had given every rock and tree and bird she could find a special flower.  
  
"And one for you, Sano!" She reached up to give him a flower, which by her pleading eyes, he knew he wouldn't be allowed to refuse. Kenshin had a vengeful laugh while he stuck it beneath his red bandana.  
  
"It smells... good." Sano said, rather surprised. Everybody sweatdropped at the sight of the former gangster taking a moment to appreciate a spring flower.  
  
"I think we're all a little intoxicated by them." Kenshin smiled, and set down some bowls for everybody at the table.   
  
"Oh, sure! Just forget about me!" Yahiko walked inside.  
  
"We didn't forget you, Yahiko, that we didn't. In fact, we saved you a flower." Kenshin picked up a flower and handed it to Yahiko. Yahiko, of course, being proud and a young boy, made a point to show a digusted face.  
  
"Is this a joke?" He stood back.  
  
"Of course not! Just take it. We're all doing it." At this, Yahiko surveyed the room and saw everyone, even the tall strong man, Sanosuke, bedecked in flowers.  
  
"You're all nuts!" He said, folding his arms and kneeling down at the table.  
  
"And quite proud of it." giggled Kaoru.   
  
Sooner or later, everybody succumbs to the allure of springtime.  
  
~~~A/N. Ok, What do you think? Like it, hate it? I just thought it was kind of cute, and it matches my feelings around springtime. *^_^. I wasn't really intending on continuing, but if a lot of people like it, then I might just have to add.  
  
Gomen- Sorry  
  
Arigatou- Thank you  
  
Oro?- Kind of a signature Kenshin, 'huh?' 


End file.
